This invention relates generally to doors and particularly to doors of industrial buildings of the type which comprise a door leaf which is guided relative to the vertical sides of the door frame and comprises preferably two laterally spaced sheets of flexible material, for example cloth, with cross-members of spaced relationship arranged therebetween and connected to the lateral sheets. The doors are opened by being hoisted by means of at least one, and preferably two, or possibly more, ropes, wires or the like.
This door type is of an entirely new kind and has many essential advantages over known industrial doors. One very important advantage of this door is that it can be designed, due to its low weight, with a very large surface. Also its design is such that, when opened, it exposes the space inside the building, substantively entirely, irrespective of how large that space may be. This space, thus, can be utilized at a maximum, especially with respect to its width, but also with respect to its height. This is of great importance in many industrial buildings, such as assembly shops, garages, hangars, workshops, storehouses of different kind, drying plants for wood, and so on.